Fate Leads Us
by I wasn't born to Follow
Summary: Sammy and Bailey are best friends and shifters. They've had this bond for seven years. But what happens when that bond finally affects their friendship? Can the two cope? Femslash. rated T for language and paring.
1. Introductions

**Author Note: **This is just something I started when I was bored. I didn't think I would actually make something more out of it but…I suppose I did. Well here it is… R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not Own Buffy or X-Men. I was just making reference to them…and I do not own Headly. But I own everything else.

Chapter one

Introductions 

Sammy's P.O.V.

Jace had just finished wrapping my hand. We had a training session and a glass shard cut my hands. I smiled weakly to Jace.

"Thanks Jace." I said, and he smiled back.

"No problem." He replied. I jumped off the little bed like thing in the infirmary and walked out. I might as well tell you what this place is. Well have you ever watched X-Men, read the comics or whatever else they came out with? This place is a lot like Xavier's school, but not quite. Yeah, it's a school and we all sorta have super powers, but there all kinda the same thing. Everyone that lives here is a shifter, at Leo Masters School for the Advanced.

Jace Strip is a student here too. He shifts into a really beautiful black panther-no now don't get me wrong here. I like Jace, just not in that way. He's more like a brother to me and that's pretty much how everyone is here to me. Like family. And that's just perfect. I've never had what you would call a normal family. I don't really like to talk about _them_, so I'm jumping off that topic. You'll most likely find out more about them later. Oh, by the way, I'm Samantha Rice. I prefer Sammy though. Me? I'm a tiger.

You might also want to know the others that live here at the school. You've just met Jace, who is a lot like Scott from X-Men. Xander Caulfield, who changes into a jackal. He's a nice boy, not too bright at times, a lot like Bobby. Macy Sanders changes into a cheetah. She's a good kid, likes to keep to herself, like Rouge. Riley Barton transforms into a dingo. She's really nice but shy, like Amara and Rahne. Leo Masters is our Charles Xavier. He's a lion. Ha ha ha ha, yeah I know Leo the lion, we've heard the jokes before. Ray Dawson is out Hank McCoy. The chilled laid back teacher that is easy to talk to, and he changes into a cougar. Rachel Rice, my mom. God I hate saying that, Hell I hate _thinking _that. She is supposed to be our Ororo but she is nothing like her. I'm just surprised that Leo had even hired her. She changes into a leopard.

Then there's my best friend in the world. Bailey Savage. We've been friends ever since I came to the school, when I was ten. She and I are practically inseparable, unless we're sleeping. She and I are like the Tabitha and Kitty of the group. But we're like Buffy and Willow as far as out relationship goes. Ha yes, I am a Buffy fanatic. The others think we have this weird mental bond. And we sorta do. I always know when she gets hurt, and I know how she feels. And vise versa. It's kinda funny to think that Bailey and I are really close because Bailey changes into a wolf while I'm tiger.

It doesn't matter to us though; we'll be together through thick and thin. Speaking of Bailey, I caught her digging through the fridge. All of us have advanced hearing, but her Ipod was blasting in her ears. I knew an evil smile had played on my face, because that was just me.

I crept into the kitchen, trying my best not to crack up. I was right behind Bailey and doing my best to contain my self. I stabbed my fingers into her sides. Bailey yelped and leapt three feet off the ground. She whipped around and gave me her death stare. I fell to the ground laughing my ass off.

"What the fuck Sammy!" She exclaimed. I sat up laughing.

"Oh come on, it was the perfect moment Bail!" I chocked out between laughs. Bailey pulled her ear buds out and I could hear the song clearly. It was 'Bone Shatter' by Headly "You might want to turn that down so you don't bust your ear buds and possibly your ears." I pointed out. Bailey smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay thanks Mom." She said and we both laughed.

"Come on. Let's go do something else." I say. I grab her arm and pull her out of the kitchen.

"Uh…..okay…" Bailey said and I could tell she was a little confused as I pulled her away.

**AN: **So what did y'all think! Good, bad, needs improvement? Tell me and I'll hurry up on the second chapter!


	2. These Feelings

**AN: **Okay so that was Chapter one now check Chapter two out! Ha ha listening to Dr. Horrible's sing-along blog soundtrack.

It's a brand new day

The Sun is high

The angels sing

That your gonna die!

Yeah go ahead and laugh

Cause I'm a funny guy!

Love that song. I severely suggest watching that show on Youtube. Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. Anyways….here's chapter two.

Chapter 2

These Feelings 

Bailey's P.O.V.

Sammy ended up dragged me into one of the TV rooms and she sat me down on the couch. She turned on the TV with her wrapped hand. I wasn't training with them but I sorta knew what happened.

"What did you do to your hand?" I asked. Sammy looked to her hand and smiled weakly.

"I uh, got it cut in the training session." She said looking to me. "Damn glass." She said with a small nervous like laugh. "Could….could you tell I got hurt?" Sammy asked me. I shrugged but nodded.

"I…yeah. It was burning a little where you got cut." I said with a small quick smile.

"It wasn't too bad was it?"

"Nah, it just stung for a bit. Nothing I couldn't handle." Seven years ago, shortly after Sammy had came the school, we did this think that was sorta like 'blood brothers'. But apparently when shifters do it, we get a bond. I always know how Sammy is feeling and when she gets hurt and what not. The same goes for her.

It's fine really Sammy." I say trying to change the subject. She nods and turns to the TV.

I look at the TV, but I wasn't really watching it. I find myself to be glancing at Sammy…a lot. I tried to stop but her sent was just so…Sammy. The sweet woodsy smell, she always smelt like the Twilight Woods stuff from Bath and Body works, but she never used that stuff. Not only was it her sent but something else attracted me to her. _'No! Don't think like that! Sammy is your friend!' _I scolded my self. I glanced back to Sammy then quickly to the screen. I had this random, but strong yearning to touch her. Not in that way just like shoulders touching or something like that. And then came another feeling and want too. I wanted to kiss her so badly.

'_NO! STOP!' _ I thought. Sammy looked to me with concern on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asks me. I didn't look at Sammy, afraid of what I might say or do. "Bailey?" She asks with more worry in her voice. I look to her and it takes all my strength to just nod my head.

But then Ray busts into the room _'Thank fucking God.'_ I think _'Saved by Ray.'_

"Guys suit up."

"What? Is the Crude up to something?" Sammy asks. Ray nods. We jump up and go to change into our shifter suits.

**AN: **so really really really short I know. But most chapters will seem like that…I might want to explain some things really quickly. Shifter suits allow them to shift into their animal forms so they can change back into humans and still be clothed. Bailey's longing to be with Sammy has been going on for a few months so it's not too new to her but yet still kinda is. The crude is a bunch of shifters that are like the Brotherhood. So they are the badies. So Review and tell me what you think so far…


	3. Fighting Time

**AN: **Ha wow three chapters in one day….never though that would happen. Okay so the truth is these chapters would be much longer but on Word its different then a composition book…so what would usually be like three or four pages it's really like real short. Anyways I'll shut up and let you all read chapter three.

Chapter Three

Fighting Time

Sammy's P.O.V.

We were all in the van, and on our way into the town. The van stopped on Liberty Road and we all got out.

"Most of the Crude is on East Liberty Road near Walgreen's and the gas station. Katie is up around the shopping center by Kohl's. Bailey and Sammy you two can take her right?" Leo asks and we both look to each other then nod. "Okay. The rest of you, fallow me." He said. The others changed into their animal forms and took off in one direction. I changed into tiger form. My back started to twist and it really hurt. It and it always did and always will. A tail grew and my hands, and feet changed to paws. I grew orange and black fur and shortly I was a tiger.

The two of us had located Katie easily. Well it's not hard to find a giant polar bear in the middle of this tiny little town. Bailey was next to me and I nodded. We rushed at Katie. Bailey jumped onto her massive shoulders. The two together like that made them look like a giant white blob. Katie flung Bailey off, sending her sliding across the street.

"Bailey!" I roared. I knew it was pointless though because she wouldn't understand me. My left side had then started to burn. I clenched my jaw and tried to ignore it.

I rushed and jumped onto Katie's shoulders. I got a few good swipes at her head but a white thing in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Bailey was slowly getting to her paws. Katie took my distraction as an advantage. She had rolled over squishing me under her weight. Even though I was a tiger it still hurt like Hell to be crushed by a polar bear.

Katie got up and I scored in some cuts to the bottom of her stomach. I rolled out from under her as her massive paws came down, just missing my back legs. _'Yeouch, that could have done some really bad damage.'_ I thought.

I see Bailey coming to help me. But she doesn't notice the black bear-Oak-coming at her. I ran towards the space that was quickly closing between the two. A good thing too, because Katie swiped at my legs again and had missed.

I skidded to a stop when I was between them and Oak was already, ready to lash. I had gotten there just in time. His massive black paw slammed into my side and traveled up to them bottom of my jaw. His claws cut my skin like it was butter. I was soon off the ground and flying across the street and I smashed my shoulder into a building.

My shoulder took most of the blow and I could have sworn I heard it crack. I wasn't fully sure but there was searing pain in it. I heard a distant sounding howl and caught sight of a small white blob. But my vision was fuzzy and everything went black.

**AN: ** So…..? again this looks a lot shorter than it should be. In my comp. book this is like three pages so….yeah. Well Review please!


	4. Moment of Strength

**AN: ** So Chapter Four…this one should be a little longer. I hope that it is well I suppose We'll find out. Guess what! I get to see Thor today! Can't friggen wait!

Chapter 4

Moment of Strength

Bailey's P.O.V.

I watched in horror as Sammy flew across the street and hit the wall of Kohl's. Forgetting the fight I ran over to her. She had blood leaking from a wound on her jaw and it trailed all the way down to her collar bone. When she had hit the wall she had turned back into human form. Her shoulder that hit the wall looked oddly positioned. I changed back to human form. I rested my hand on Sammy's abdomen. I felt my shoulder burn insanely as did the side of my face and the side of my body.

"Sammy?" I whimpered. Tears stung at my eyes. She was so still and her breathing was really faint. I looked around for someone, _anyone_. But Oak and Katie had taken off and no one else was around.

My heart was racing now and I could feel my hands shaking. I knew it would be a matter of minuets before I lost my self. Sammy, my Sammy looked so broken. I swallowed hard and ever so carefully moved Sammy onto her back. I slipped my left arm under her knees and my right arm behind her neck. I was careful because her injured shoulder was against my arm.

She looked so small and fragile in my arms. I found blood coming from cuts all over her right side.

"Oh Sammy." I cried. Her head lay limply on my arm and I held her tighter to me. My legs were already weak and it was a struggle trying to hold Sammy up. My knees were shaking and I managed to take another step before my legs gave out. I smashed my knees into the road. I winced at the contact but I held Sammy, for I was more concerned about her. I kneeled there cradling Sammy. A shadow passed over us and I looked up to see a bald eagle above us. _'Oh, shit. It's Taylor.' _I thought, and my heart started to race and fill with panic.

The shadow had come back but it was bigger and human size. I looked up to see a brown haired girl looking down at me. I flinched away ready for her to attack me.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Taylor says and she bends down to pick up unconscious Sammy and she helps me up. "Come on. I'll help you back." She says. I look to her confused.

"I'm not all bad okay?" She exclaimed. Taylor looks down and her face falls. "I'm sorry for every time I've tried to kill you guys. I don't….I don't want to be like this."

"Then why-"

"Because of my father." She interrupts. I must have still looked confused. "Rince is my father." She said. "Can we not talk about this?" She asks looking to me pleading. I nod. I've never really had issues with my parents. But I know some of the others in the school had.

"Well I'm sure Leo would always welcome you." I say and Taylor looks to me ready to protest. "I mean I'm sure if you truly wanted to Leo would get you in." Taylor smiles weakly.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Truly."

"Bailey!" Riley calls. "We were just about to-" She stops dead as she sees Taylor holding Sammy.

"It's okay Rye. Taylor helped me." I say, but I can see that it doesn't matter. My eyes float to Sammy and fear lurches through me again. My Sammy was so broken and bruised. That longing to touch her comes back.

My longing is shut up as Taylor hands Sammy back over to me. I say my byes to Taylor and she takes off. I hold Sammy tight in my arms and get her into the back two seats. Her head lays on my lap in the van. I stroke her face and smile slightly. My Sammy, my sweet Sammy.

My smiled fades as I take in her real sight. She still hadn't moved, her breathing was still shallow, but what had scared me the most was that she was really pale and was starting to grow cold. I'm sure worry was plain on my face.

"Ray hurry up Sammy is growing cold!" I cried, worry and fear taunting me. I take a shaky breath and stroke Sammy's face. The longing erg to kiss her starts to creep into me. Sammy is right there. _'If only…' _ I thought. My eyes float to her lips. Her lips usually look soft and full but now they looked thin and dry. I let out a small whine. I moved her bangs off to the side and trace along her jaw line-careful to avoid her large cut-then go under her eyes and traced gently over her lips.

My heart flutters and my stomach lurches as my finger tips pass over Sammy's lips. They were just….I couldn't even think as I studied Sammy.

Too broken, too fragile. My Sammy

**AN: **So what you think? Please tell me. This was probably one of the sweetest chapters I've written and there is a few more. I have a ton of Bailey/Sammy fluff.


	5. Learning the Truth

**AN: **The end of this chapter was probably one of my favorite parts that I wrote. You get to see how Sammy is around Rachel. This and some of the other chapters later-er on were fin to write. Well I'll shut up and let you see Chapter 5!

Chapter Five

Learning the Truth

Sammy's P.O.V.

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing that I feel is the pain all over. Then something over the left side of my face, that went all the way down my neck. There was also several IV's stuck into my arms. One I was sure had to have been blood. I looked around and everything still seemed fuzzy and kinda dizzy. I try to put my right arm to my head but I find that I can't even move it. I try harder resulting in feeling pain shoot through my shoulder. I was sure that Bailey could feel it too, so I stopped trying.

I feel so weak and tired and I know I won't be awake for much longer. My eyes droop close and black out again.

Time skip

I finally wake up again, but everything around me is blurry and still fuzzy. The patch on my face and neck was still there as the IVs. But I feel something else on my left hand. I look to it to see a hand. I follow the hand up to the arm and follow the arm to the face. It was difficult to see because my vision was still clearing.

The person stroked my finger and slowly my vision clears. Bailey. The hand, arm and face belonged to Bailey. _'I should have figured it was Bailey.' _I thought, I smiled really weakly and my hand tightens around her hand. 

"Hey Sleepy." She said with a small laugh, "How ya doing?"

"Uh…" I groan. "Not real good." Bailey laughs a little. "What happened?" I asked. I tried to think about the incident, but the only think I could remember was hitting the wall. Bailey's smile dropped and then I could tell it wasn't too good. She started to knawel on her bottom lip and I could feel mine starting to tingle.

"Bail don't bite your lip." I say and I reach up with my left hand. I put my thumb under her chin, and index finger under her lip and I rescue her lip from her abusive teeth. A feeing flashes through Bailey that I don't quite understand. _'Was that want? Longing? Regret?' _ I couldn't tell, but whatever it was it was bugging her.

"Do you still want to know what happened?" She asks. I could tell that the other thing was making her uncomfortable, so I allowed her to change the subject. I nod and she tells me.

By the time Bailey was done she was on the verge of tears. I had a broken shoulder, that has to be re-broken, and I had lost _a lot _of blood.

"Leo said that we were lucky." Bailey choked out. "The whole way home you…you were so cold and pale, it scared me." She said. I touched her hand and the same strange feelings flashed through her again.

"I'm sorry Bail. I'll try better next time." I say and Bailey cracks a small smile. "That's my girl." I say.

Macy pokes her head into the hospital wing and smiles, her rare Macy smile. She's my room mate so naturally she gets me after Bailey.

"Hey Mace." My voice cracks. _'Aw crap.'_

"You doing okay?" She asked and I nod. But right after that Leo comes in and man do I start to feel claustrophobic.

"I'm really sorry girls but Sammy needs to rest if we expect her to get better." He said, causing Macy and Bailey to groan but they agreed. The two said their good byes and left. I looked to Leo and weakly smiled. He smiles a half quick smile and sighs.

"You know how lucky you were?" He starts. I look to my hands and sigh. I look back to him.

"But if I didn't get in the way Bailey could have been killed. Oak would never let any of us survive. And I wouldn't be able to help Bailey out with Katie there." I exclaimed and tried to sit up, but Leo pushed me back down.

"I know and I understand. It was very brave and I'm proud of you, that you put Bailey's life before your own." I smile. I've never had a complement from a parental figure. Hell I've never really had anything like that come from anyone. Speaking of 'parental figure' the she-demon had walked in. My smile dropped and I looked away.

Already anger boiled in me, just having Rachel being in the same room as me pissed me off. Leo gave me a warning glance. My jaw clenches, hurting the side of my face that had the long cuts on it. I glance down my arms and see the scars from so long ago. I choke back tears and look to Rachel.

"Sammy." She says with concern. When she touches my hand I flinch away and look to her with fear flooding into me. With that one touch…it…it sends all those terrible memories back. My eyes widen as they all rush back. All that yelling and screaming, all the blood and bruises, and the long hours in the darkness...it all came back. I let out a soft whimper and look at Rachel as tears sting my eyes.

"Don't…don't touch me…ever again." I say afraid and disgusted. Rachel opens her mouth to protest but Leo puts his hand on her shoulder.

"She needs time. Let her have it, okay?" He mumbled to her. Rachel looked to me and I avoided her. Tears streaked down my face. Rachel starts to leave, but before she walks out she casts another longing glance at me, and then leaves. Leo looks to me and I avoid his eyes too.

"Do you want me to send Bailey in?" He asks. I don't answer right away. I didn't know if I wanted to be alone or with my best friend. I wipe my eyes and finally nod. "Okay, I'll go and get her." He says. He pats my hand and leaves to go get her.

**AN: **So what sis you all think? Review please!


	6. Facing Facts

**AN:** Okay so this one is going to look really short… I'm glad I could finally update though!

Chapter 6

Facing Facts

Bailey's P.O.V.

I walk back into the hospital wing. Leo had told me that Sammy wanted me back. I stopped to see Sammy. She looked worse than before. I rush over to her and I took my seat in the chair by her bed.

"Sammy, now what happened?" I asked feeling worried.

"It…it was…_her._" She chokes out. Sammy looks and acts like she would hardly if ever cry. But truly she is super sensitive. Especially ever since Leo let Rachel come here. He thought it would help her; it didn't it just made things worse. I've always felt bad for Sammy. I mean how could you not? I've never known my real Dad and my step-father isn't much to talk about. He wasn't all that great, but he sure as Hell let me be.

"Sammy." I said. I sat on the edge of her bed on her left side. My finger tips tingled as I itched to touch her again.

"Bailey it was terrible. When she touched me…it…it all just came gushing back into me. It was like the flood gate of bad memories was opened upon me." She cried. Sammy carefully laid her head on my lap. That was the thing about Sammy. She liked similes and metaphors and figures of speech, and the ones she used were great. My breath caught in my throat, but I shook it off. I hug her gently around the shoulders and neck.

"Shh. Sammy It's okay. I'm here for you." I said and stroked her hair out of her face. She nodded weakly.

"I love you Bailey. I'm so glad that you broke me out of that shell." Sammy said as she was calming down. My voice caught in my throat. This shouldn't bother me. We've said this kind of stuff all the time, but now to me it means a lot ore.

"Same here Sammy. Same here." I manage to say.

Leo eventually came in to tell me that I had to let Sammy get some rest. He was going to re-break her shoulder tomorrow. I was going to come for that. I mean I just have to be there for her. When Leo shooed me out I left to go to my room.

I flopped down on the bed and I thought about Sammy. I sighed. "Face it Bailey. You love your best friend." I muttered to myself.

I sighed again and I knew I had to face the facts. I was in love with Sammy. My heart said it was right but my mind said it's not. But maybe there was another option. No I can't…but it could…

**AN: **So really really really short, but what you all think? It's a cliff hanger. Can you guess what Bailey is thinking of? What is her other option? Get it right and you'll get a cookie!


End file.
